Data centers house servers and other communications equipment. Data centers generate large quantities of heat over the course of their operation and this heat builds up in patterns that are difficult to predict. Such patterns may depend on air currents, server loads, and many other factors. Due to the large number of variables that affect the building up of heat, using purely analytical methods to model the thermodynamic behavior of data centers may be complex and computationally expensive. On the other hand, having precise knowledge of the manner in which heat accumulates may be valuable with respect to managing the data centers' operation. For example, it could reveal “hot” spots in the data centers where heat is trapped and server equipment is put at a risk of overheating.